The Enemy
by Bankotsu1234
Summary: [Bankotsu♥Kagome] The enemy of my enemy is my friend.


The Enemy 

**Chapter One:**

**The Battle**

The battle was long and hard, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou participated, and the last four of the Shichinintai – Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu – happily participated.

Inuyasha had meant to charge after Bankotsu when the battle began, but Jakotsu jumped in his way before he even reached the leader.

Now, Inuyasha angrily swung Tetsusaiga blindly at Jakotsu for the millionth time and once again Jakotsu dodged.

Miroku fought with Suikotsu, unlike Inuyasha, tactfully and strategically swinging his staff at the split personalitic doctor, landing himself a couple hits while Suikotsu had not yet hit Miroku, but managed to dodge almost every swing of the dingling staff.

Kirara and Shippou tried their best on the fire breathing member of the Shichinintai – Renkotsu, Kirara would charge after him and not worry about his fire attacks being she was a fire cat demon, and Shippou, very frightened, would send out his blue foxfire but would not do a thing.

Kagome, it seemed, was running all over the place, helping those who were in a sticky situation.

And Sango, much to Miroku and Inuyasha's displeasure, but Bankotsu's pleasure, fought the Shichinintai leader, swinging her katana at the young leader of assassins.

Bankotsu dodged and quickly knocked the sword out of her hand, causing the blade to cut them as it flew. She fell to the ground, wincing, holding her severely cut hand, blood seeped through the cracks of her fingers, she tried to let go, but the blood just kept coming as well as the pain. And then she heard Bankotsu starting to advance on her.

Sango looked to each side of her in search of her Hiraikotsu, she soon discovered it was located to her left a little ways off, she might be able to get it and crush the bones of the Shichinintai leader.

She let go of her bloody hand and pounced up, trying to make it the most of unpredictable that she was going after her boomerang bone which had been sticking out of the ground, its ropes waving in the wind.

But before she was halfway there, she felt a foot heavily perch itself on her back, she fell to the ground with a painful moan, wincing in pain.

_Give me a break,'_ she thought, lying there, a foot seeming to get heavier on her back by the minute.

Sango looked up behind her and saw Bankotsu grinning, looking down at her pathetic life form, "you're good, I'll give you that," he said, and then turned around a little, it seemed as if he was grabbing something, "but not good enough," and then in his hands, he raised Sango's very own katana, ready to slay the slayer with her own weapon.

Sango closed her eyes, she truly thought she was a goner, until –

"Oof!"

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, one eye peeking open, and when she saw what she did, she opened the other, she saw Kagome lying on top of a fallen over Bankotsu, just beginning to sit up, she had charged after the leader, risking her own life, and rammed him to the ground.

Kagome caught her breath after ramming him so hard she had lost her breath for a moment, "Hurry!" she said.

Sango nodded and ran to her Hiraikotsu, swinging it over her shoulder, she looked back at Kagome who was examining Bankotsu rather harshly with her eyes, Sango ran back over to her.

* * *

Kirara roared in anger as she charged after Renkotsu, ready to ram him with her big head, Renkotsu dodged and jumped over. He chuckled and drank out of his bottle, spitting out fire in return. Kirara roared and jumped out of the way. 

Shippou then ran on top of Kirara and faced Renkotsu, "foxfire!" and then the blue, and rather harmless, fire flew out to Renkotsu's head, Renkotsu merely titled his head to his right.

"Foolish fox!"

* * *

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango asked, kneeling down by her, wondering why she would be looking over him so seriously. 

Kagome looked at Sango and placed a hand under Bankotsu's head, lifting it up a little, and Sango saw that Bankotsu had been knocked out. While Kagome was ramming him, he fell over and hit his head hard on a rock; blood slowly trickled down his head a tiny bit and some landing on the rock.

It **did **strike Sango as odd that he wasn't getting up and attacking Kagome for doing what she did, it would have hurt him **and** his pride.

"Knocked out," Kagome simply said, turning her eyes to Bankotsu again, and gently placing his head back down on the rock.

"So?" Sango asked.

"Well, he's knocked out," Kagome repeated.

Sango shook her head and looked to Kagome as if she was a crazy person, "Kagome, he tried to kill me, why on heaven or earth would I care?"

Kagome smiled slightly and shook her head, she looked to Sango and then to Inuyasha and Jakotsu who still fought.

"If he notices."

Sango looked over to Inuyasha and Jakotsu, "Who Jakotsu?"

"Yes."

Sango's eyes grew a fraction of an inch wider, she now realized, "He'll drop Inuyasha's battle and charge at us, or swing his unraveling sword at us at the least."

Kagome nodded her head and looked to Sango, nervousness in her eyes, "Yes, exactly."

"Let's move him," Sango said quietly.

Kagome nodded her ok and stood, as well as Sango, ready to lift up the leader as much as they could. Sure, he was only five foot three, but he had lots of muscles and not to mention armor.

Kagome bent down and her hand slowly shot out to grab his arm, and then suddenly, his hand bolted up and grabbed Kagome's wrist, gripping as hard as he could. Kagome let out a yelp of surprise and looked down at the owner of the hand.

Bankotsu grinned evilly up at her and slowly began to pull her closer to him as he still lay on the ground.

Sango looked over at her and began to run over, "Kagome!"

Kagome quickly held up her free hand, "No! Sango! Just go!"

Sango stopped, confusion playing in her eyes.

"Go help Kirara and Shippou! We need to kill them all! Don't concern yourself with me!" She suddenly let out a yelp of surprise as Bankotsu gripped harder and pulled her in more to himself, as if to say I am still here!'

"Go!" Kagome cried, mixtures of pain evident in her voice, "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than Kirara and Shippou to kill Renkotsu!"

Sango just stared at her, hesitation creeping up her, numb as to what to do. Kagome flashed her reassuring eyes.

"Ok," she said quietly and swung her boomerang bone over her shoulder and slipped her katana into its sheath, she dashed off to Kirara and Shippou.

Once Sango was gone Kagome snapped her head to Bankotsu, anger flaring heavily inside of her, he looked like he was enjoying himself. She snarled, "You sick-"

She was cut off by Bankotsu pulling her so close to him that their noses nearly touched. He grinned, "What? What am I?"

Kagome didn't know what to do; she just knelt there, leaning over Bankotsu, so close their noses almost touched. Anything she did would piss him off – anything!

So what wrong thing could she do, and what right thing?

Kagome smiled and looked down at Bankotsu, "Who cares?" and before Bankotsu knew it, her fist was coming hard into contact with his cheek, his head flew to the side from the impact.

He just lay there; his face turned to the side in shock. Kagome took that as her time to leave and got up and ran.

But it wasn't long until Bankotsu gathered his barrens, not his first time being punched, and he flipped himself up to his feet, gathering Banryuu, he walked menacingly, following the miko.

* * *

"You will die monk!" Suikotsu hollered, swinging his claws at Miroku who dodged as good as he could. 

Suikotsu was getting so frustrated, the monk was insulting his skills, a mere monk was pretty near beating him. He growled and raised his arm in the air, holding the clawed hand above the earth, and crashed it down, going right inside of the battlefield, sending dust everywhere, interrupting everyone's fight.

* * *

Bankotsu caught a glimpse of Kagome before the dust flooded the area, he knew exactly where she stood, memorizing her coordinates. 

He walked himself a few feet away from where she stood when he last saw her, he silently raised Banryuu and with all his strength, he rushed her down, cutting the air, in hopes to hit the miko straight on.

But metal clashed with metal and the dust finally cleared, revealing instead of Kagome, Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga with Kagome behind him, looking at Bankotsu with big frightful eyes, she had just realized how close she had come to death.

Bankotsu grinned, "fair enough." And him and Inuyasha began their first battle of that day.

Kagome watched in fear, letting herself get slipped into Inuyasha and Bankotsu's battle, gasping every time it seemed either of them were going to get hit with one of the big swords. She was stupidly forgetting her surroundings.

"HEY WENCH!"

**-Zing-**

Kagome gasped and her eyes widened, she fell onto Inuyasha's back, not able to stand on her own.

Inuyasha looked behind him in concern, "Kagome!"

**-Clash-**

Bankotsu flung Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands as he got distracted from the battle.

Kagome fell to the ground, her sight disappearing and all will to stay awake fluttering away.

Jakotsu chuckled, watching Kagome fall, seeing the huge gash in her back from his weapon.

"Now to finish you off," Jakotsu said with a smile, his hatred for women growing higher and higher. He readied his weapon, getting ready to trap Kagome it its deadly clutches.

"Die," he whispered and then whipped his blade towards Kagome, the many blades out for priestess blood.

* * *

Sango threw her katana to the ground beside her; she clutched onto her boomerang bone strapped to her back and swung it blindly at Renkotsu. 

Renkotsu chuckled and dodged her every move, he lifted up his jug, drinking it, and he spat out his fire.

Sango held her boomerang bone in front of her and jumped straight over Renkotsu, landing, she looked his way.

She gasped at the sight behind him.

"Kagome!"

She grabbed her boomerang, slinging it over her shoulder and began to run, "Kirara, Shippou, take over!"

Kirara and Shippou ran in front of Renkotsu, Shippou shot his foxfire.

* * *

Kagome sleepily looked behind her, hearing the noise, she saw many blades coming at her, instantly she knew it was Jakotsu. She turned her head and closed her eyes; there was nothing she could do to stop it now. 

"KAGOME!"

Kagome opened her eyes and heard a loud 'clash'. She looked behind her and saw Sango standing, keeping her ground and holding her Hiraikotsu in front of her. Jakotsu's blades lay limp on the ground.

Jakotsu growled. "You wench!" He jumped into the air, aiming for Sango; "I am going to kill you!"

Sango still held her boomerang in front of her whole body in fear and ducked.

"Arrr!" Jakotsu yelled as he came closer to her.

Then, there was a sudden scream of pain, it was a man's voice and it came from across the battlefield.

All stopped and looked over, Bankotsu's eyes widened.

* * *

Miroku held his staff in front of him, leaving it to take the deadly blow of Suikotsu's claws. 

Once Suikotsu had struck, Miroku swung at him again and again, Suikotsu dodged. Miroku ran towards him, Suikotsu backing up as Miroku ran and they trekked down the field more.

Suikotsu raised his razor sharp claws again, ready to strike Miroku.

And then Miroku realized that's when to attack. He took his staff and aimed for his side, emitting a large scream from the man in front of him.

* * *

The silent battlefield looked over at Miroku and Suikotsu. Suikotsu kneeling on the ground, half of Miroku's staff sticking out of his side and half of it in. 

Bankotsu ran over to Suikotsu.

Inuyasha took that as a time to run to Kagome. She lay there limp. He picked her up and held her face, her eyes were closed.

Inuyasha stood and began to run the Shichinintai had their own problems. "Another day!"

Sango followed Inuyasha, happy to finally get out of that battlefield, her legs shaky and her breath slowing down, she needed water.

Bankotsu tore the staff out of Suikotsu's side and threw it to the ground. Miroku grabbed it and ran after Sango, Kirara and Shippou shortly followed.

* * *

Inuyasha lay Kagome on the ground softly and looked at her. She still slept, looking like she was in pain; he turned her around and checked her back. 

The cut looked painful but it was actually very small. She would heal in no time.

Preview of Next Chapter:

**Chapter Two:**

**The Book**

After Kagome wakes up from her sleep, camp is so boring, so she finds a book form her over-sized backpack. She learns very wise passages and while on a walk, has an interesting meeting with Bankotsu.


End file.
